


Infatuation

by KittyShoyo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx is Scared of Pumpkins, Ash is a violin prodigy, Dino is a bitchass hoe, M/M, Nay Nay Killua, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Okumura Eiji, all my homies hate Dino, help idk what else to put here, they're in college, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyShoyo/pseuds/KittyShoyo
Summary: Ash is a violin prodigy(and a genius in most other things as well. He has an IQ over 200 which allowed him to be a Junior in highschool at such a young age. both his impeccable skill and looks are envied and admired by everyone around him. Eiji, however, is enamored by him. As a photographer he sees beauty in everything and he can firmly say that Ash holds all of the beauty that exists in the world. In short, Eiji is infatuated with the phenomenon known as Ash Lynx. Ash simply must become his new muse.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Ch I: The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cus i just l o v e ash. And eiji. Like omygod they're perfect. Anyways. I just thought that both of them deserve happiness so i'm giving it to them. Although i do feel like Ash’s trauma, Eiji’s lack of exposure to it, and his introduction to the world Ash was living in is crucial to their characters so sorry but ash still has got a lot of emotional baggage :(( This story does have a happy ending though(maybe…) so there's that at least! I hope you enjoy it!

Eiji has peaked. Or, well, that's what he had seen it as. To anyone else it’d be seen as a slump of sorts. A three month long slump. Okay maybe it was something a bit more than a slump- But he just couldn't seem to find inspiration in anything. He didn’t feel the same spark that he used to get when taking photos. His work became mundane, lacking focus. His professor noticed it too, realizing his recent project was very far from “Eiji tier” work. Professor Ibe extended the exhibit deadline purely for Eiji’s sake (it was mainly his exhibit anyways) and told him “Find your missing spark, son. Go get some.. Inspiration or something. Hike in the Andes mountains for all I care just give me back the Eiji I once knew, yeah?” 

That's why Eiji was here, in a dark auditorium that Eiji found quite stuffy and crowded from the amount of people in it. If one thing could give him a sense of peace and release from the stress he was feeling at the moment, it was music. Just his luck, his university was having their mid-year orchestra performance, claiming to have a “new diamond” to play at the end. Eiji would believe it when he saw it. He was intrigued, however, by the many whispers he had heard about a prodigy that was supposed to have a solo today. Their name was.. Shaw? Shay? Ashley? Something Eiji couldn't remember, but he hopes that whoever it was would be talented enough to make him want to remember. 

A calm settled on Eiji’s shoulders as the auditorium quieted down and dimmed, save for the lights on the stage so that the performers could see. It was an impeccable performance, to be expected from a prestigious fine arts school such as theirs. The orchestra seemed to not have made a single mistake, the story of their pieces shining through yet Eiji still felt as though it was… lacking in a sense. Something was missing.. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

It was while he was wracking his brain for why he didn’t feel the satisfaction he was craving that the lights in the pit dimmed, a single spotlight left shining towards the front of the stage. “Now, for our new pride and joy, we welcome to the stage Ash Lynx on the violin”. Silence. Then footsteps, firm and cocky almost. Then Eiji could feel all of his breath float away the second this “Ash Lynx” stepped into the spotlight, violin in hand. Ash was a tall, blond, slim male, an air of confidence exuding off of him as if he knew how good he looked and how good he was about to play. What Eiji noticed first and foremost, however, was the boy’s striking emerald green eyes. They were breathtaking. His whole being was breathtaking. He was simply “Ethereal”. Eiji blushed after realizing he had said that out loud in a whisper, yet instead of anger he received knowing looks from those around him, clearly affected almost as much as he was. 

When the person on stage took a deep breath in, lifting their violin and closing their eyes, Eiji knew he was about to witness something life changing for him. He felt… giddy? A strange excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time just because of some violinist. It was almost laughable. Well, it would've been had Eiji’s ears not been absolutely blessed the next second. It wasn't just his ears either. He felt every movement of the bow course through his whole body, sending shivers down his spine and not once did his eyes leave the work of art that was Ash Lynx. The blond’s eyes were screwed shut, seemingly lost in his performance and that's when Eiji knew what the previous performances were missing. They were missing this raw emotion that simply practice could not evoke. This took experience. This took actual feelings. This took something that Eiji could only hope to learn about from Ash. He wanted to know what caused his face to make such pained expressions. What fueled the arm tirelessly guiding the bow over the strings. What this song meant. What other expressions could this man make. Eiji wanted to know it all. 

Before he knew it, the performance was over. The man bowed, and the light faded out just as his excitement did. Eiji wanted to hold on to it for one second more- no he wanted to hold onto it forever. He wanted to be selfish, keep this masterpiece of a human all to himself. Most of all though, he wanted to photograph Ash. He wanted to capture the boy’s talent in the best way he knew how because he simply deserved that at the least. Such unbridled beauty and talent doesn't come often, even less so does one find it so close. 

When Eiji watches the young man accept handshakes, congratulations, bouquets and compliments with an unreadable expression he finally realizes what he must do. He had found his inspiration. His missing spark, and that spark’s name was Ash Lynx. Eiji would do everything in his power to make the mysterious prodigy his muse.


	2. Ch II: Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the title says, Eiji meets Ash :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bungee gum contains the properties of both rubber and gum you see

Eiji is still in his stupor as he follows the group of people led by the usher out of the dark auditorium into the even larger but much brighter sort of gathering hall. The hall was already bustling with people going to congratulate the performers and hopefully catch a glimpse of the final violinist, Eiji also being one of those people. Eiji was lucky though, Ibe’s voice calling him over brought him out of his daze. As he followed the voice, Eiji sucked in a large breath, the exact boy he was looking for coming into view. Ash Lynx. He looked even more beautiful up close. It almost felt disrespectful to compare the taller to a work of art, no he was more than that. A deity. A mythological creature. Something, or someone that you could only read stories about, and only hope to see in person, but here he was. A real life angel was what Eiji thought. He really just wanted to reach out and touch Ash’s face, to be sure that he was real. He almost did, and probably would have if not for professor Ibe waving a hand in front of his face.

“Eiji! Ya there buddy? I didn’t know you’d be here! But since you are, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Golzine and his protegee, Ash Lynx. His performance was phenomenal, you saw it didn't you?” Ibe gestured to the two men standing next to him, only one Eiji had noticed at first. Standing there was Ash, of course, and a much older man, looking to be in his fifties or sixties. White facial hair could be seen around his mouth forming a beard but he was bald otherwise. The man was… unsettling.. To say the least. He gave Eiji a weird feeling. Like he was just inherently bad but he didn't think too much into it. He was too busy itching to talk to the blond. To see if his voice was just as beautiful as he was. 

The man that Ibe had introduced as “Mr. Golzine” chuckled a little before speaking “Ah, I see you’ve been bewitched by my dear Ash here. Don't worry, it's not just you. Everyone that witnesses him and his playing immediately is enraptured as they should be. You see, Ash is more than just my protegee, Sir Ibe. He’s my greatest project. A diamond that i've discovered and am sculpting to perfection.”

Eiji shuddered a little at the man’s description of Ash. It sounded as if he saw him as some sort of… object. He didn’t mention it though, on account of his slight fear towards this Golzine man. It also may have had something to do with how he was too busy staring at Ash again to really comprehend much of what Golzine was saying. Ibe took over, noticing Eiji’s distracted state, chuckling worriedly at Golzine, a nervous smile settling on his face “really? I had thought Ash seems the closest to perfect that i have ever seen!” 

The older man erupts in booming laughter, patting Ibe on the shoulder and leading him elsewhere to continue explaining all of his “big plans” for himself and Ash, thus leaving Ash and Eiji virtually alone. Eiji assumes that the taller boy had no intentions of speaking, let alone introducing himself from the blond’s blank facial expression, so he takes matters into his own hands. Literally. 

Eiji holds out his hand to Ash, smiling slightly “ah.. Uhm.. nice to meet you! Im Eiji Okumura, a sophomore photography major. I had been wanting to talk to you since I saw your performance!” He gushed, not being able to help his widening smile. 

Ash looked down at the outstretched hand, then at Eiji, then back at the hand before finally grabbing and shaking it gently, almost as if he were confused “Ash. Lynx. but you probably already knew that huh?” a small smirk spreads on his lips when he lets go of Eiji’s hand and slips them into the pockets of his dress pants “and about wanting to talk to me” Ash scoffs “You and everyone else in this damn venue” Eiji could’ve sworn he saw a small pout but it was gone as soon as it happened. Ash sighs “anyways. What’s a kid like you doing in here anyways? Didn't know they let children into college too” Ash looks eiji up and down, a snicker escaping his lips.

“Haaah?! I'm no kid, I'm 19! What grade are yOu in anyways?! I haven't even seen you before hmph.”

“I'm a junior”

“WHAT?! So you're older than me huh-”

“No actually. I'm younger than you, old man” Ash smirks again, tilting his head to the side when Eiji looks at him with confusion, “im 17” 

Eiji’s eyes widen even more at the confession, very taken aback "17?! But he's a junior.. How many grades did he have to skip to get this far- " His thoughts swirled around him, leaving Eiji intimidated to say the least. Here he was struggling as a sophomore when Ash was a whole 2 years younger than him and a grade ahead, seemingly having much less trouble than Eiji was. Eiji really felt the weight of how much he has yet to accomplish compared to Ash. He felt inferior.

As if being able to read his thoughts, Ash waves a hand dismissively “eh it's not as good as you think. My life is a hell of a lot harder than you’d expect it to be…” Ash’s face begins to regain it’s neutrality.

Eiji takes notice of this, of course, and attempts to segway into why he wanted to talk to Ash in the first place “a-ah uhm... What I wanted to ask at first was… could i.. Maybe.. Touch your violin? I am very intrigued by it, despite not knowing how to play myself” Eiij asks with a smile, laughing a little towards the end. 

Ash looks at him oddly but agrees nonetheless. He leads Eiji over to a cloth covered table on which he set the case, opening it dramatically as if it were a metal briefcase filled with money. Eiji laughs quietly at this, Ash giving a tiny smile in return(though he’d never admit it). The case opened to reveal an extravagant violin, very obviously valuable. “The 1714 Dolphin Stradivari. made from the highest of quality spruce and maple. I got her for my 13th birthday from bl- ...ah my uhm.. Old teacher… I have no idea how he got his hands on it because it's so expensive but he felt like i should have it. I know fuck all of why though..” Ash scoffs, yet the small smile remained due to him recalling the exact moment his teacher gifted it to him. 

Eiji simply looks on in disbelief, unable to pick it up from fear of damaging such an expensive and beautiful instrument. He does, however drag a finger over the shiny wood, still in impeccable condition despite how old it was. “Do you think.. That i could maybe photograph you playing it? Honestly, I've wanted to photograph you ever since I saw you walk on that stage. You're ethereal! You playing though.. god… my breath has never been taken away so fast for so long..” Eiji glances back up at Ash who, surprisingly enough, had a slight blush. 

Ash didn’t know why he was so affected by the older’s words because he had most definitely been told similar before. By practically everyone he talked to. Eiji saying it though.. Just felt.. Different. Sincere. Ash was at a loss for words, leading him to settle for nodding in agreement as he picked up his violin, watching as Eiji took out his camera from the bag wrapped around his neck.

“You can play whatever you’d like. I already know it will be fantastic~” Eiji gives Ash a thumbs up and a smile, said boy pursing his lips and glancing away before he raises the violin to his chin, positioning his bow as well. Eiji is taken aback when Ash sends him a wink as his bow makes contact with the strings, the first note being low and drawn out, catching the attention of everyone in the hall. The song Ash chose was meant to draw a listener in, coaxing like a siren. Leaving you greedy for more with every note. It was sexy in a sweet way, seductive somehow despite simply being notes drawn from a bow on some strings. 

Eiji begins taking photos as soon as he recovers from the initial shock anyone goes through listening to Ash for the first time, soon taking notice of the way Ash looks at him while he is playing. It was a cocky look, as if he knew what effect his playing and him in general had on those that had gathered around him. What really hit eiji though was how Ash’s teasing glances made him feel like Ash was playing for him. As if he were the only one in that large room.  
With a blush, Eiji continues taking photos, focusing on the way the light from the large chandeliers above reflected off the smooth wood of the violin and Ash’s cheeks, the graceful movements of his arm that held the bow, and his favorite part: Ash’s eyes. Eiji simply had to capture the pure beauty that was held within Ash’s emerald green orbs. They glinted with a look so unique, so very Ash that Eiji would be able to discern in seconds despite just meeting the blond that day. Even the flutter of the taller’s long lashes was enough to make his knees weak and heart beat race. Eiji already could tell that he was falling for Ash, and would only continue to from that day on. 

Ash’s song finished, once again with a note that left you wanting, needing, craving more and by the time it had, a large crowd that consisted almost everyone in the hall had developed around him. The crowd applauded, the sounds of their claps echoing through the hall and ringing in the back of Eiji’s ears, his hearing distant and his eyes trained on Ash and Ash only, everything else in the hall becoming fuzzy. It was then that it hit Eiji. Ash was so out of reach from him. He felt like he was looking at the sun. It looked so very close but when you reach out your hand to touch it, you realize how truly far away it is. But Eiji wasn’t satisfied with this. He wanted to be able to reach Ash, to know and learn every part of the prodigy. To find and photograph his every expression. Eiji wanted to hold the sun in the palm of his hands. 

When Ash had turned back to the brunette and away from the dispersing crowd after bowing, Eiji had finally recuperated. Ash was looking at him with that same cocky smirk again and his arms crossed loosely across his chest while leaning on the table the violin case was set on, “so.. How was my performance this time old man~” A smug air settled over Ash’s expression, Eiji’s fingers itched for his camera, desperate to photograph it. 

“Ethereal” 

A simple whispered word from Eiji somehow was all it took to earn another out of character wide-eyed blush from Ash, cheeks puffing slightly as he looked away. With a soft smile and internal coo at Ash’s actions, Eiji decides that it'd be now or never if he wanted to get what he planned to ask for, “hey, uh, Ash… I’ve been thinking. I’ll be completely honest here and i apologize in advance if i'm being too forward but,” He pauses with a shaky sigh while looking down with a blush before regaining his composure and confidence with a smile, “you’re amazing, Ash. and i would want nothing more than to photograph you for my latest project. I've had a burst of inspiration that i haven’t felt in ages just from watching you play. I want you to be my muse, Ash.”

Ash simply blinks at the other in mild shock and confusion, a wave of realization setting over his features once what Eiji said registers. He lets out a soft chuckle, pursing his lips in thought, “Well.. What do i get out of this then~” he finally responds with a playful tone.

“Anything you want.” Was Eiji’s response. 

Ash couldn’t detect a hint of sarcasm and soon realized that Eiji was a hundred percent serious. With another short laugh in disbelief, Ash accepts with a firm handshake. While they exchanged numbers and other contact info, Ash couldn't help but continuously glance back up at Eiji. There was something about him that made Ash want to trust him. Want to do anything he asked. Want him. “..Interesting.”

Eiji looks up confusedly at Ash, hearing what the younger had whispered more to himself than anything. Ash smirks, tucking his phone back into his pocket, “i said that i think you're interesting, Eiji Okamura.”

The brunette lets out a small laugh, “well, if i'm interesting then that must make you a wonder of the world, then, hm?” without letting Ash answer, he begins walking away “it was nice meeting you, Ash. See you around~” With a smile, Eiji departs, waving as he makes his way to the exit of the building. 

Ash was left speechless, his hand still suspended in the air after his short wave to the older that had already disappeared into the night. Yet another blush settles on Ash’s cheeks and the only thing he can think while he closes his violin case is that he had never blushed more in his life than he did this night.


End file.
